


CreationCon Chicago: Mark Lutz

by yourlibrarian



Series: Convention Write Ups [9]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Conventions, Gen, Nonfiction, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Originally posted November 10, 2007Note: Quotes are exact quotes, the rest is paraphrased. I was typing fast.
Series: Convention Write Ups [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196066
Kudos: 2
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	CreationCon Chicago: Mark Lutz

Mark Lutz came on after a vid combining blooper reels from SPN, Buffy, Angel and Smallville. He said he’d almost missed his plane and he’d forgotten his deodorant. He went to the gift shop for some and they had Secret and Secret Black Dress. “But I understand it’s strong enough for a man…If I smell a little feminine today, but I have a black shirt today so I went with the Black Dress.”

Like Sam Ferris he was fascinated by the ASL translator. “Are you signing all this? What if I talk really fast can you keep up with me?” The translator paused mid-sign, keeping up and waiting for him to go on. “I lived overseas for several years and learned to speak some Cantonese.” (He spoke some and the translator gave up). “I just made a date with him for 8 o clock tonight. He has no clue what he’s in for. So is everyone from Chicago?” NO! People call out their cities “Go Packers! Go Patriots!” Can you sign Canadian? He then said some Canadian phrases and said almost no one had any idea what he’d said.

“Do you want to do a Q&A or should I keep rambling about my hygiene.” People seemed undecided so he started pacing the stage. “Well I’m wearing silk underwear.”

He tried to get a girl to run to the mic as she came from the back of the room, and then told her that the working one was at the back of the room. “Run, run, run!” She asked him about his next project after “Victor”. He has a deal in development, a WWI biopic that’s a British co-production.

He then asked the next questioner her sign, favorite color and what she thought of the translator. (She said he was very nice), Asked what his favorite scene was in Angel he said the CC scene where she’s in a bikini made of coins. He was then so amused by the gestures for that phrase he kept repeating it throughout his talk so he could see the guy have to sign the phrase. He said he kept giving her dollar bills and asking for change. That same episode he did a scene in a chariot that he thought was fun.

What was his favorite part of the Friends episode he shot? He had to say the money. The bikini made of coins. Getting the call to do it because he’d done ER the week before and he was waiting to go in on a last minute audition. It was just 5 people. So he waited in Central Perk to audition which was a bit surreal. The show became such a part of American culture that looking back it will be nice to say he did that as part of his career. Did he want to wear the pink shirt? He said it was his shirt. He did both the shows during the break after “Couplet”, and he kept being put in a black leather jacket in each show. He felt like he was just wandering through the various sets.

He asked the Canadian questioner from Cornwall Ontario if Reagan had stood in front of it and asked to tear down the corn? If he could choose any show to be on which one and why? He said Seinfeld, or Curb Your Enthusiasm, his kind of humor and so brilliantly written.

Who’s his favorite actor out of all the actors he’s worked with? “Not Hallett” he said immediately. So many great people, hard to pick. Favorite cast? Interstate 60 when he got to work with Gary Oldman. He met Sean Connery, he won’t say where, he thought he was being clever and was being introduced and said “Lutz, Mark Lutz” and Connery said “I’ve never heard that before” and walked away quickly. “Oh, that went well.”

Another time after he’d just moved to L.A., his brother was a big Newman fan from Seinfeld. While Mark was in the parking lot at Ralphs he saw the actor and said he was a big fan who had just moved from Canada, and “it’s my brother’s birthday can you call him on my cell.” He said his brother was in his office and Knight wasn’t sure about being accosted that way. When his brother got the call he was astonished and asked if it was Newman, “No it’s Wayne Knight, I have a name. I have been accosted by your brother in a parking lot and he’s a rather large individual.” But he did wish his brother happy birthday.

A little go-around with the next questioner’s name, Nu. How was he pitched Groo’s storyline? He auditioned with the script in hand and didn’t do any research.

He noticed a new translator was taking over, and asked the original guy if he got sore hands after a while?

The next questioner told Mark he was awesome. Mark noted that one person applauded. “When’s Jensen getting here?” The questioner said that Angel really gives Groo the angriest glare of any character. How did it feel? “Awesome.”

What’s his favorite Seinfeld episode? The roommate switch one, the opposite, bizarro-world one, so many.

The next questioner told him that real men wear pink but she wanted to know “how your deodorant’s holding up, and can I get a hug? Or you can take your shirt off.” She got her hug and reported he smelled good. “1709” he told the room.

Amy Acker said that David Boreanaz has a habit of dropping pants during serious takes. Had he ever done that while Mark was on set? “Not on set.”

“There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you” said the next questioner and Mark pretended to go off and cry. Have his looks ever stood in the way of getting a part? Mark was amused by the question. “Marlene you’re a sly one, I’ll be in the bar later. I only drink to excess.” Maybe, he wasn’t sure?

He just got an American distributor for “Victor” and he showed a promo clip, saying it was the first time shown at a convention. It ran for about 10 minutes with various scenes.


End file.
